CORAION BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.89. Date of birth October 23, 2001. Dark green hair, almost black, green eyes. Coraíon Lassart-Malinde, is an OC character from my stories. He is the son of Petz and Sapphire. He has a younger brother, Garnet and a son with the same name, the result of his marriage to Sandy Ann Wallance. Historia en GWNE Némesis ' He doesn´t appear nor he is mentioned 'Historia en Sailor Moon R He doesn´t exist in Sailor Moon´s universe Historia en GWA Alfa He wasn´t been born yet Historia en GWB Beta As a child he was very calm and studious, quite the opposite of his mischievous younger brother Garnet. However, the two loved each other very much and were complicit also for the good. Coraíon always acted as the voice of reason for his thoughtless little brother. He also has a sense of humor with this, but more mature and sarcastic. Coraíon is more in favor of commenting on occurrences than of playing jokes like Garnet. His brother Garnet will follow in the wake of his cousin Mazoui and his cousin Leval, who enlist in the United Nations military academy. Coraíon will give him all his support, feeling very proud when his little brother is admitted. Shortly after starting his second course Garnet embarks along with his cousins and Amethyst in the SSP-1 ship. Coraíon says goodbye with his parents and the rest of the family, including his uncles', Roy', and Bertie, his uncle Diamond and his aunt Emerald. Historia en GWG Gamma When his brother dies he receives the news while in London, studying there, along with the children of Nephrite and Amanda. Both Paul and Samantha Saint Join, will try to encourage him as much as possible to cope with the loss of his brother. He can't say goodbye to Garnet like his parents, his godmother Makoto and Neherenia did. Historia en GWD Delta Already graduated as an engineer, he moves to Bios., There he meets Sandy. At first the attraction between them arises and they begin to see each other. He falls in love even though she is reluctant to follow the relationship. Finally, Sandy confesses that she is half devil. And who is afraid of his rejection. In a display of courage, she agrees to show herself as she is. Given the appearance of the girl Coraíon is able to remain serene and without showing the slightest rejection. Even joking when he asks the stunned girl. Is this all, or do you have anything else that I should know? Then he confesses in turn that he already knew how his cousin Mazoui was. Finally, Sandy and he promise. At first your mother will not take it well. Not because of Sandy's origin but because she feels she is going to lose another child. Luckily for Coraíon, his aunt Karaberasu talks to Petz and convinces her that she must meet that girl. Coraíon's mother does so and changes her mind, welcoming Sandy like a daughter. The couple, happy for all this, decides to buy a plot on the planet, to live near their Friends. One of the main streets of Vitae, the capital of Bios, where he, his wife Sandy and his cousins Amethyst and Leval will live, will be named after his younger brother. The avenue of Lieutenant Garnet Lassart. In it, a holo projection of him will carry subtitles about who he was and how he gave his life for the crew and passengers of the SSP-1. Like his parents, Coraíon gets very excited. Petz is very whole when she makes a short speech remembering the figure of her son Historia en GWDN Destino Nature He doesn´t appear nor he is mentioned Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature He doesn´t appear nor he is mentioned Historia en GWT Trascendencia At first, he suffers a lot with his wife, since Sandy did not get pregnant. He supported her resigned to not having children. Then, thanks to Asthel, his wife is able to conceive. Coraíon will be very happy. They will have a son whom they will call Garnet in memory of their brother. Then his son will grow up, keeping a great physical resemblance to his uncle, although nothing will have to do with his personality, being Coraíon's son much more reserved and serious. The boy will march on a momentous mission, along with Asthel, Maray and other boys, leaving Coraíon and Sandy desolate. Although everyone will finally meet again. Curiosidades del personaje. He was always very protective of his little brother Garnet, taking a lot of anger for his cause. There is the circumstance that he is a cousin of Kerria, Idina and Katherine on the part of the mother and Amethyst on the part of the father, which makes him the family link between them. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' Go back to Start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales]' Go back to Main Characters' Ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation